Hollywood Girl
by spazztastic.bean
Summary: Fourteen year old Selena Baker is a rising pop star.She is blessed with the chance to go on tour with  Hannah Montana and The Jonas Brothers.Will trouble start? Will Selena fall in love? Will Hannah try and ruin Selena's career? Find out. No parings set.
1. Miss Popularity

**D/C: I don't own the Jonas Brothers and the song Miss Popularity by Jordan Pruitt.So far I only own Selena and Jessica.**

"**Selena Baker To The Stage in 5 minutes!" The announcer guy said. Right now your probably thinking whose Selena Baker?! That would be me America's next "Pop Princess"! In the words of my manager Jessica McDonald. It happened so fast. She discovered me in my church choir ,and the next thing I knew I was about to sing my first hit single "Miss Popularity" to about 1,000 people. This concert was the kickoff to my summer tour with a un none band.**

"**SELLYYY" a voice yelled. It was my manger Jessica.**

"**Ready for the show hun"?**

"**I'm ready to rock"! I screamed and hugged her.I started to walk near the stage and waited for the signal. "HELLO BEVERLY HILLS!" A announcer guy said.**

**The crowd screamed.**

"**Well, give it up for the fabulous SELENA BAKER!!!"**

**Thousands of people started to scream,I grabbed my mic as my song started to play.**

"**Well, here goes nothing" I said to myself I started to sing.**

She's a walking casting call  
A fashion runway doll  
Her 4.0 comes naturally  
She's good at everything  
She's got a following  
An enterage of copy queens  
No need to try out for the school play  
You know she'll get the lead anyway  
Yeah

She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's a heart stopping double take  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
Miss Popularity

She wears the cutest clothes  
She has the latest phone  
And all the right accessories  
Her skin's like porcelain  
Her hair is perfect and  
Sometimes she really gets to me  
She's gorgeous and you know she knows it  
She's a size zero and she loves to show it  
Yeah

She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's a heart stopping double take  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
Miss Popularity  
She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's a heart stopping double take  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
Miss Popularity

She's every teacher's pet  
There ain't no guy that she can't get  
Her daddy Ken is loaded  
And her mommy drives a pink Corvette

Oooh whoa whoa whoa  
Oooh whoa whoa  
Oooh whoa whoa

Workin' hard to be  
Oh  
Miss Popularity  
She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's a heart stopping double take  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
Miss Popularity  
She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's a heart stopping double take  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be

Miss Popularity!

The crowd started chanting

"Selena Selena Selena!"

I smiled and noticed a cute guy with curly hair standing next to the stage.

"Woah is that? No it cant be,Or is it?" I said to myself.

A/N: Well,theirs chappy 1 it isn't that good..But I kinda like it.It will get better I promise.If anyone wants to know what Selena looks like well , in the story she looks like Selena Gomez.Dont know her? Google her,shes an amazing actress.Well, reweiw please.

Peace,Love & Cookies


	2. I'm touring with who!

**DC:I don't own Jb or Hannah Montana.**

**[[After the show**

**I walked off stage and walked over to my manger.**

"**Jessica?" I asked.**

"**Yes hun??" Jessica replied**

"**So, who am I going on tour with?"**

"**Hannah Montana and…"**

"**Oh my gosh, Hannah Montana?!"I let out a little scream.I started jumping up and down like a little girl who found out she was getting a Barbie dream house for her birthday. Then I realized Jessica said and.**

"**Wait did you say and?" I asked.**

"**Yes I did your also touring with, some boy band called the Jonas Brothers." Jessica replied while texting on her sidekick.**

" **The The The Joo Jonas Brothers?"**

"**You'ev heard of them?"**

"**Well, duh their the coolest boy band liked ever besides the Backstreet Boys!" I said in a duh tone of voice.**

**Jessica gave me this weird look and started laughing at me. Which a lot of people do when I mention the Backstreet Boys .See ,when I was eight I met Nick Carter and wouldn't let go of him. Kind of embarrassing but he was so amazing!**

"**So, when do I get to meet them?" I asked hoping that I would see them very soon.**

"**Right now..." Jessica said as she turned around and called Hannah Montana and the boys over.**

**A/N: Kind of shortish and boring but it will get better.I have a pretty good plot planned.Reveiw and I'll update sooner.Expect a update on Sunday night.Also,if you have any ideas,suggestions for my story or if you would like to be in it. send me a message **

**Peace Love and Cookies.**


	3. Hannah thinks I rock!

**Disclamier:I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers.**

"**Selena I would like you to **_**meet**_** Hannah Montana" Jessica said.**

"**Hey Hannah, I'm Selena and I'm a huge fan". I said while shaking Hannah's hand. **

"**Thanks, I'm a fan too .Miss Popularity is a amazing song and your voice is just woah." Hannah smiled at me and gave me a big hug.**

**I smiled and blushed alittle.**

_Wow, Hannah Montana thinks I have a great voice! And she"s a big fan! Oh my gosh, could my say get any better? _

"**Wow ,thank you! That really made my day!" We both laughed.**

"**Do you want to meet the guys?" Hannah asked.**

"**Yea sure" I replied. I followed Hannah down the hall, we were walking torwards my dressing room.**

"**Ready?" Hannah asked.**

_No._

"**Yeah" I said.**

**Hannah knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.**

"**Coming!" A guy's voice said.**

**The door started to open and there stood the one and only Joe Jonas.**

**A/N: Well, their's chapter 3. I don't really like it, but I think once they get on the tour, it will be more interesting because then the drama starts. So, review and you get a cookie : Oh and btw italics is the persons thoughts.**


End file.
